


A knotty day

by K0mpt210



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Car Sex, Creampie, F/M, Knotting, Predator/Prey, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, someone for the love of god help me with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0mpt210/pseuds/K0mpt210
Summary: Judy Hopps, ZPD's finest got herself a new toy for those 'stressful' days. However what happens when it gets stuck?
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	A knotty day

**Author's Note:**

> I while back I decided to join and lurk about a zootopia nsfw discord server. One of their chat rooms included a fanfic spitball, you can probably see where I'm going with this. One of the people in server gave the what-if idea of Judy buying a fox dildo and relieve some stress before work and then coming to the worrying realisation that she couldn't get it out. There were a few other additions to it which I've also tried to incorporate into this quick story but I did take some creative liberties to it. Hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless :D

This was a big problem. She really shouldn't have passed out last night and now she had to either leave it or be later for work. Judy gulped, she hadn't been late once and wasn't about to start being tardy on the force. She wasn't about to let a knotted fox dildo that refused to come unstuck but an end to that record, no way, no how!  
Last week the rabbit had gotten a package she'd been eagerly anticipating, the latest from an adult company she'd been too discreet to remember. A large (for the rabbit) authentically shaped fox dildo complete with a wireless remote, it even came with a free bottle of lube which she ran through the first couple of days trying to fit it inside of her and had to get more. It took almost the whole next bottle and days before she was finally able to work the knot into her, she was thankful for the powerful vibrations it gave in the meantime providing that helped bring her faster over the edge of her orgasms. However now she was rather sheepish about it all, she was completely worn out after last night and only managed to turn it off before exhaustion overtook her and now she had the consequences to deal with.

She'd tried her hardest to remove the dildo but the knot proved too effective for what it was designed for when given the small space of a lupine. No matter what she tried she was unsuccessful in getting it out and left with no other alternative she had to work past it and chuck on her uniform, throw the remote in with the rest of her bag and rush off to commute off to work. Immediately the vulpine dildo refused to work with her. She could feel it's presence still inside of her and every step it shifted about, giving her small tingles of pleasure as it pushed up against her g spot, that wasn't even getting to her trying to sit somewhere. This led to her standing around awkwardly, even with seats available so she wouldn't have to deal with potential embarrassment. How the hell was she meant to work today?

Eventually, luckily, she managed to reach the precinct without issue. She had to put on an act in more dangerous situations so she was confidant she could manage, no all she had to do was say hi to Clawhauser, wait in the briefing room to be briefed, and hope to god whatever she got was desk duty so she could sneak off to the toilets and make another attempt at removing the toy. Easy. Clawhauser was easy to deal with, he was currently obsessed with Gazelle's latest single and just gushed over it without Judy needing to say or do anything that could give her secret away. Even more lucky for her was when Delgato showed up behind her and the pudgy cheetah immediately went on the same tangent to him which let Judy make a quick if bow-legged get-away towards her next hurdle of the day.

"...and with that you all have your assignments. I don't care about your objections. Good day." Police chief Bogo explained and walked off, much to almost everyone's distain. Although for completely different reasons for Judy. Mostly everyone was given admin work thanks to a recent slow down of cases and a pile-up of paperwork, except for Judy and Nick. They were given patrol duty. Downtown, thankfully but still patrol duty. Which meant no easy out for getting the fox dildo out of her. Horseapples. As everyone started to pile out Judy sighed, this was going to be a long day and it was something picked up by her ever attentive and sly partner.

Nick had noticed something was off as soon as he saw her. She was much more upbeat normally but now it felt like she was trying to hide something. He could also smell far too much deodorant on her, like she was trying to hide her scent, it worked but he new her, he was used to her around. As she sat listening to Bogo he sussed it out, it was the scent of sexual frustration. It wasn't the same as what someone in heat smelled of, the poor rabbit's biology must be acting up on her he thought, she must have tried to get off before work and misjudged the time he concluded, it happens. What he wasn't aware of, of course was the object that was keeping her insides spread taught around it's shape, who could? She was doing well to hide it.

"So partner, you ready for a busy day of making the world a better place?" he asked as she looked lost in thought, making her jump in surprise and putting a cheeky smile on his face.  
"Of course! ...Why wouldn't I be?" She replied, a normal reply like she'd normally do.  
"Because you seem a little... I think stressful is a good word. Something on your mind carrots?"  
"N-no, just a little stressed over somethings in my apartment, I'm sorting it out." She lied, since saying the truth would sound much more ridiculous and who knew how a fox like Nick would react.  
"...Alright. Then shall we get to it?"  
Shit.

Patrolling wasn't a hard job, not normally. It mainly involved driving around the town looking for anything suspicious and waiting on dispatch if anything got reported in their area and was great for normal slow days. Judy however was finding a new problem in sitting down for long periods in a souped up cruiser. It's engine caused the whole vehicle to shake which normally wasn't a problem except for the thick shaft inside of her resonating with the rumbling motor and flushing her with arousal, it was almost as bad as having the actual vibrator part of it on and having a friend and fellow officer right next to her was hell. If she made a sound or reacted he'd notice, if he noticed she might have to explain that her red flushed face was caused by a large knotted dildo still stuffed securely inside of her, if she explained then he might also find out it was vulpine shaped. Then who knows what said fox would do. Think she got it because of him? Which she didn't, kinda... okay maybe a little but there were other reasons too!

That line of thinking however, wasn't helping, in fact it was only making things worse. The thought of studly foxes was a guilty pleasure of hers and Nick being... well Nick didn't exactly fit that but at the same time he was much more of a genuine deal and where he lacked in say strength he made up for in droves his charisma and sly wit. She shook her head to try and remove any lewd thoughts, of course she'd get them with the constant teasing movements of the toy writhing inside of her. She really regretted getting it as big as she did. She felt so full and every moment the car continued to run the more her pleasure grew, like the night before as she tried to stuff the thick knot past her folds she was growing wetter. She was enjoying this, much more then when she was in her apartment. She it because she was in public, because she could get caught? There was no way.  
Her thoughts were interrupted as an orgasm that had been building up every since they started their patrol shot through her. Her body seized up and squeezed down on the huge, silicon intruder and it took all of her focus not to moan out, to shake, and most importantly not to draw attention to herself. Her mind blanked and all that she could comprehend was the mind-melting pleasure from the vibrating dildo plaguing her day, even as her climax slowed to a crawl her body remained far too sensitive for comfort and only made the constant rumbling that much harder to deal with. She was just glad Nick hadn't noticed anything strange.

Nick had definitely noticed something strange. At least as far as noticing the rabbit getting off to something. It was her face, the way it shifted in response to even the littlest change in the engine revs. How her body struggled to remain still as he took off after a red light or got up to speed. That smell, the scent of arousal that hung in the air worse then the tension of Mr. Big saying the ‘I' word. He couldn't say anything though, how could he? Ah yes officer Hopps, I see you've started to get frisky during work hours. Care to explain? Whatever the reason it was bloody distracting. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the road as his partner suddenly jerked about in her seat, was she... was she having an orgasm? Just what was going on?

Judy hoped that the day would end quickly but with the time on the clock was anything to go by it was just starting, already she could feel tingles shooting up into her core again for the beginning of another orgasm. Having to handle an entire shift like this would kill her, it was too much! The toy was constantly grinding up against her innermost parts, creating a rollercoaster of far too pleasurable and toe-curling sensations. Then the car encountered a speedbump. The doe's eyes widened as the she was sent upwards before crashing back down, feeling the thick shaft being forced deeper inside of her before it slipped back into it's original resting position it had been in the whole day and barely able to hold in her a moan. As soon as she recovered from the sudden movement she looked around the street before her eyes fell on the road in front of her. More speedbumps.

It was liked she was getting fucked while riding the seat. Up, down, up, down, up, down along the bumpy road and each time pushing the toy up inside of her, adding even more to the endless pleasure she was given. It was too much too soon, she couldn't handle the overload of her senses and not even a minute later of driving along did she start to feel it. The familiar sensations of another orgasm, she whimpered as quietly as she dared as it became too much to ignore. Then it washed over her and once more her body began to convulse as she came around her dildo. Dangit why did it have to feel so good she thought as more of her voice eeked out as the car was bounced one more time before it turned and then no more bumps. It took her good minute of overstimulation before she gathered her bearings again, she squeezed her legs together and tried to look normal again or at least whatever constituted as normal while there was a large fake fox cock plugged inside of her.

Time passed as they continued their patrol, the occasional blare of the radio breaking what should be an easy, boring drive. Judy had suffered through yet more intense orgasms and was very sure her seat, let alone her pants and panties was absolutely soaked. She'd tried everything at this point. Ignoring it, shifting about, resisting it, each time it had eventually been met with another orgasm even more powerful then the last. She was at her wits end and was about to ask, beg, plead, whatever it took to get Nick to pull over at the nearest rest stop so she could try to get what was causing the nightmare of a day out of her. "Hey... do you mind if we stop soon? I'm kinda needing the toi-toilet real bad." She asked over to her partner, using the sensations of the toy to make it look like she was desperate.

"Suuure Carrots. I can do that, hold on." He said with suspicion in his voice but nonetheless he turned into the next turning towards a mall and looked for a place to park up.

Part of him was happy to get some fresh air after sharing a car with a rabbit that seemed to be in an extreme case of heat. He'd have to see if he couldn't figure out a way to pull Judy to the side to talk about the deluge that would need to be cleaned from her side of the car. He was a hot-blooded male at the end of the day and could only handle so much of having a female cumming next to him. As he parked up and waited for Judy to leave he noticed something peculiar inside her bag and making sure she wasn't looking took a sneaky peak, it couldn't be what he thought it was...

A mall! Judy thought. Thank god it was somewhere there'd be a toilet to slip off to, she practically flew towards the automatic doors but before she could enter she saw a familiar looking shifty weasel running out of the exit, dropping some items before a yell of "Stop thief!" ran out, of all the times to catch someone in the act... and why was it always Weaselton? Not even thinking about it she switched onto pursuit mode and ran after the overburdened perp, the rush of adrenaline helping her to forget the heavy dildo between her legs as she quickly caught up and tackled the thief to the ground. She tussled with him as she got him on his belly and pulled his paws behind his back, quickly pulling out her cuffs she snapped them and stood over him, waiting for her partner to help him as she started to read off his rights. "You're under ar-hnngghh-! She started before much to her horror she felt the dildo start vibrating within her walls, she was barely able to control herself and she could tell it was on at it's lowest setting.

Nick was a very happy fox, he'd found a very special remote indeed, sure it might be considered an invasion of privacy in some situations but considering the circumstances he was willing to overlook that. Especially with what he now had in his hands and the clarity it brought to the whole day. He wasn't too mean though and happily helped his fellow officer in the necessary steps in arresting the familar faced weasel and after they'd emptied out his pockets and took him to the cruiser did he do something about the red faced and quivering bunny. Guiding her towards the toilets she so desperately wanted to go to before, it was only fair to help out though it probably wasn't very fair to push the button for the higher setting. He'd be having lots of fun with this. "So officer Hopps, I see you've started to get frisky during work hours. Care to explain?" He asked as he stopped by the doors of the toilets. "If there's anything on your mind..."

He didn't get to say anymore, he wasn't being fair, Judy couldn't stop it and latched onto him, gripping his uniform as the umpteenth orgasm rocked her body. She bucked her hips, moaned his name into his shirt, she just couldn't hold it in any longer. And now he knew. Now he knew that she had something lewd inside of her. Part of her was relieved, she didn't have to hide that fact anymore and could confidently ask him for help. The other part was too lost in the insane, toe-curling orgasm she was having, embracing someone who had been a shameful fantasy a few times before and pretending it was his vulpine member buried knot deep inside of her.

As reason returned to her and shame began to take hold she noticed that her head was getting patted and a soft, somewhat soothing shushing hit her ears. The toy had been turned off and she was currently in the arms of the annoyingly sly fox who was grinning at her like he'd just caught himself a particularly juicy prey, a rather apt description at that. "So you want to tell me what going on now?" she heard him ask and with the situation she was in she had little choice but to spill the beans on what she got up to last night and how it led up to her current exhibitionist streak.

Nick for his part was quite understanding if very surprised at what he was told, how else was he supposed to react at being told his partner had gotten a little too curious about the packages of foxes and in a moment of sexual bliss also learnt of the many dangers involved in toy knots? Of course it also opened up a new avenue of their relationship, if he chose to go down there and if the tent in his pants was anything. He'd go there. That said this a once in a lifetime opportunity and once she was done explaining and answering the questions he had, Nick took her paw and started walking back to the car and heard the expected protests. These protests were quickly silences once he flashed the remote, today was a good day.

There was a heated rush as they got into the car and the engine started, driving out of the mall park as if nothing was wrong despite Judy was now fighting a way on two fronts with the vibrations of the vehicle and the toy working to melt her mind in pleasure. Quickly finding a quiet alley to pull up in they wasted little time. As soon as the engine stopped he looked at her with a predatory glare of a fox stalking it's prey. There was no mistake about it, he wanted her and he was going to take her. Right here, right now.  
A lewd shiver ran down her body as he held up the remote before flicking it to full. The next thing Judy knew was she was fully nude, her bare hips on full display for the fox and the clear base of the knotted dildo visible. She rocked her hips in the air and whimpered needily and freely until a domineering paw pressed down on her belly and traced downwards with a claw, stopping her from bucking as it found her clit. Then she saw stars.

Once her vision cleared she felt a lot emptier, she didn't need to look to know he'd forced the knot out of her. She also didn't need to look to know he was having far too much fun thrusting it in and out of her loosened folds, grinding it up against her insides and making her moan as it continued to vibrate around inside of her. Her desires of achieving satisfaction slowly became dashed as he worked less and less of the dildo inside of her until it slipped free of her body, leaving her empty for the first time today. "Put it back in..." The doe whimpered, looking at his smirking form.

"You sure? What about the real thing?" He asked and she freezed.  
"Give me... give me the real thing." She told him after a moments hesitation and was immediately rewarded with his muzzle against her pussy.

His tongue felt amazing. It teased against the outside of her lips, lashed against her button, and explored her insides to reach her deepest parts. It felt really good as she let him have a taste of prime bunny, pressing her nethers up against his jaws and wrapping her legs around his neck. She rolled her hips against him, trying to guide his tongue against her sensitive insides and providing her with a pleasure she never new she'd been missing. Her reverie was knocked out of her as she felt a tapping on her thigh and noticed how strong she was gripping him. "O-oh, sorry..." she apologised with a sheepish chuckle.

On any other day Nick probably wouldn't have complained about getting crushed between some powerful thighs but right now he had a promise to uphold and as soon as he was freed started to drift his lips upwards, kissing up her shuddering belly and up towards her chest and running his tongue against the soft mounds. The soft gasping moans were music to his ears as he started to suck on one of her nipples as he lined up, teasing her more as he placed his hard length against her dripping slit, grinding it up against the needy bunny and slickening his member for entry. Once he was happy with the lubrication on his length he shifted his grip, lined back up, and pushed in.

Judy saw stars once again, her breath leaving her as she was filled up and spread wide once more. Only this time instead of the cold and synthetic silicon it the was a hot and throbbing member belonging to an living fox, somehow it felt just so much better. It was so much more tactile, responding to her squeezing walls and squirming body with twitching and pulses of pre and as her hips pressed up against the small bulge of his yet fully expanded knot she knew she'd be taking it before the end of the night. Of course, once the fox was comfortable within her confines did he start to draw his girth out, groaning in delight as her accommodating body let him go right before thrusting back in.

There was no slow build-up, no getting used to the size. Just raw and impassioned rutting. She had to be thankful of the toy for getting her so ready if anything as it allowed the fox taking her to be as rough as he wanted, which was very. His hips were like a jackhammer as it ruthlessly pounded into her, wet slaps filled the air as their body's connected repeatedly and his balls slapped against her rear. All the while his maw hadn't stopped teasing her chest, swapping from one nipple to another, leaving one out in the open slick with saliva but even then his deft paws made sure that they still caused her to writhe in pleasure under him. Easily giving the rabbit an experience she wouldn't soon forget as his claws scratched and dragged against her fur.

All the overload of her senses made the now pleasure-drunk rabbit desperate more, something Nick was happy to oblige in droves and with the increasing pleasure filling her body of course came the desire to achieve the one thing she'd been having all day. An orgasm. Her body was heating up and this time she wasn't worried about getting caught, she could embrace it wholeheartedly and she was sure he knew that too. If the way he was treating her was anything to go by then it'd only be a matter of time before she was going to cum on his thick, vulpine member. The taboo of a predator taking it's prey in such a way not lost on her as she wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing him firmly against her and a very unsubtle hint at what she wanted.

The fox had little choice, not that he'd be letting her get away without doing it anyway and changed his strategy, from hard and fast strokes to grinding and forcing his growing knot harsh against her. With every thrust restricted to how far her hold on him would let him, all his strength was turned into shorter and faster bucks as he forced her body to concede to his will. Slowly he worked his knot in, one thrust, then two, then three, then pop. As the bulb was pushed past her restrictive lips and the reactions was immediate. The bunny cried out, throwing her head back as she wrapped her arms around him, revelling in pure bliss. His job however, still wasn't over as she begged... no screamed for him to bite her

His shaft now trapped past her folds his pistoning hips could barely move and the duo were yet to cum. Summoning his strength Nick pulled his knot out of her. The response was instant once again, Judy could barely handle having his knot buried inside of her, let alone feeling it betting pushed back out. He probably wouldn't have been able to do it if she hadn't been prepped with the knotted dildo but having the huge bulb inside only to have it torn away from her made her mewl in dismay before the pressure of sharp teeth at her neck made her prey instincts flare up with a rush of dopamine enhanced pleasure.

She was completely at his mercy. Once again he forced his knot in and then out of her, shaking her entire world upside down. The pleasure finally overwhelmed the doe as Judy gripped him hard, finding his voice crying out freely as the biggest orgasm she felt she ever had washed over her. Every moan ringing out for anyone to hear as she body squeezed down against him and he very quickly forced himself into her for the last time, growling against her nape and biting down that much harder against in a mating bit. His knot expanded and his shaft began to throb as thick waves of virile fox seed filling up her tiny body, flooding her depths as he gripped her hard, his claws coming out and scratching her back in a way that only added to the crazy bliss the rabbit was experiencing.

It was what felt like an eternity before either of them did anything. The both panted and rested against each other until eventually Nick found the strength to pick both him and Judy up and drag themselves over to a more comfortable position upright in the seat. Did they realise they still had a wide-eyed and very erect Duke Weaselton still in the back with cuffs on. This was certainly embarrassing and knowing the cowardly criminal would have very little integrity in keeping it a secret unless he was given an out. That or money but an out was easier. "Don't say a word and I'll let you free." Nick hissed, staring him down until he got the fearful nodding and rapid fire yes's he wanted and come to expect from the petty thief.

After setting the accidental voyeur free, Nick sighed. He had a very blissed out bunny stuck to his hip, not that he was complaining about staking claim to such a cute bunny. He could use that word right? It fit so why not. He waited patiently for her to wake, holding her in one paw as he grabbed his phone from the glove box, having not much else to do but pass the time and message a few friends. Some, like Finnick to tell him about his latest exploits, while others in order to see about setting up some less then innocent ideas. 

Judy eventually roused from her unconscious state, she'd had an amazing dream where she'd accidentally left her latest toy inside and went to work only to get fucked like a doe in heat by Nick. Of course the odd fullness definitely felt out of place, almost as if... Oh. Oh sweet cheese and crackers that wasn't a dream was it. That must mean Nick's still inside of her but as she opened her eyes she realised it was only half true. He'd pulled out of her at some point and pushed the knotted dildo all the way back in, leaving her still full of his seed. "Finally awake? I was wondering if I was too rough." She heard his familiar voice sigh in relief beside her which was joined with an equally relieved smile as she turned to face him.

"How... long was I out?" She asked him with trepidation.  
"Long enough for my knot to go down." He replied. "But not long enough to clock out just yet, so I say the perfect amount." He added, flicking the console dash to draw attention to the displayed time.  
"Okay, good." She sighed and started to reach down to uncork the toy from herself before Nick slapped her paw away.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you'd make an awful mess if you tried, at least wait till we get to the showers."  
"But! But... you know how I got with it before!" She gulped.  
"I know."  
"And?"  
"And what?" He shot back, making Judy shudder with a submissive thrill. "That's what I thought." He chuckled, his sly knowing smile growing wider as he started the car once more.

The journey back was pleasurable agony, Judy could hardly sit still. Nick now held it's remote and was using it to it's full extent as if dealing with how the car's vibrations was hard enough. Every time she was about to get used to one of it's settings he'd change it. It drove her bonkers! The small silver lining to it was the windows were rolled up giving her the safety in letting some of her voice out though she imagined it was also because he liked to hear her. That said the rabbit herself was still processing the utter chaos that had led to her passing out, they hadn't fucked in front of someone had they? That had to be her imagination from the heat of the moment, though even if it was the slickness between her legs was proof enough of their activities as his cum slowly eked past the toy knot and staining her panties.

When they eventually did get back to the precinct she let Nick drop the car back as she made a mad stealthy dash for the showers to clean up. As she entered the female changing room she breathed a sigh of relief and got to undressing before stopping as she saw herself in the mirror. She was a mess. She looked like her first week of police academy and felt like it too, what's more was she could make out the distinct shape of bite marks where Nick had bitten her beneath her fur. The revelation made her gasp in surprise, It looked quite visible at the moment but it was a clear sign that she'd been taken by a fox.

When she was done staring at herself Judy quickly rushed into the main showers and started to turn one of the showers, closing the curtain behind her. She'd just gotten the temperature where she wanted it before she heard Nick's voice calling out to her and once he'd marco polo'd his way to her shower let himself in, giving her an ample eyeful of his nude form. If his smile was anything to go by then he was enjoying the view as much as she was, if not more. Then suddenly his eyes darted as he picked up on someone else entering the shower. The humming tune was unmistakable, it was Wolford, probably going for a shower after making use of the precinct's gym. Judy had little time to react as she was pulled in close against the fox and gasped from the feeling of his claws digging against her again and making her shudder from the stray bolt of pleasure running down her spine.

Nick knew he was being silly and possessive over his rabbit, it must be a canine thing or something but he couldn't help it. The idea of someone else trying to take something he'd claimed as part of his territory was the feral side of his talking and he was normally very in control of that but it slipped out occasionally. This was one of those occasions. It also didn't help that being so close to Judy was also making him horny again, which was very noticeable by the growing shaft sliding out of his sheath. There was little questions as to what they'd be doing as soon as the wolf left, until then the two of them weren't exactly clean and once Nick relaxed himself they both got to cleaning their bodies.

However with Nick's foxy instincts acting him he kept pressing and rubbing himself up against her and sandwiching his growing member between her fluffy rear. She could tell exactly what he wanted to do and she was also getting heated from his constant teasing and affection however as much as she tried to remove the toy knot from her she couldn't get a good enough grip to force it out. Leading to her pleading Nick to help her with it which he did so happily. Finally letting the stored up cum drip free from her dripping body as they washed away all the sweat, grime and dirt off their bodies before becoming dirty once again as soon as Wolford finished his shower.

After that day Judy found herself using the toy a lot less, not because she didn't like it but because Nick was always quick to fill her with his foxy member instead and often, leading to a few close calls during work hours. He also managed to get his sly paws on some more toys to toy with her; paddles, clamps, rope, more vibrators and plugs the works. He made sure to figure out every little weakness and kink of hers, becoming an expert in the thing he liked the most and made sure to lay claim to it almost every day, not that Judy would complain especially when it involved the raking of his claws against her skin and biting on her neck which she learnt to live with as a semi-permanent marking.

The end or something idk.


End file.
